


The Best Dare

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dare, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, outrageous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dare. Dean has to dye his hair pink for a month. At first he's confident, until he realizes just how pink his hair will really be. Benny is nothing but supportive of his pink haired boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Dare

“It’s pink.”

“Yeah, Benny, that’s kind of the point.”

“But it’s _pink_.”

“Saying it twice isn’t gonna’ change the color.”

Benny scowled and glared at the bottle of hair dye in his hands. The outer materiel was sleek silver with a label that screamed hot pink. There were hearts in the corner, and in fancy cursive bright letters read, “ _Show your stuff_!”

“You sure ‘bout this, chief?” Benny asked, still skeptical as he stared up at his boyfriend.

Dean beamed and took off his shirt, snatching away the bottle with his free hand. He dashed off to the bathroom and winked from the doorway.

“Just be here when I get out. Honestly, how bad could it be?”

Very bad, Benny believed. But Dean was nothing without his word to his friends, and if he lost a dare, he’d hold to the consequences. Even if it meant hot pink hair for a month.

Benny tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter of his and Dean’s apartment, counting the minutes as he listened to the water rushing in the bathroom. He wasn’t an expert on how these things worked, but he didn’t expect it to be too long.

He was wrong. He listened. He made an afternoon snack of cheese sandwiches and tomato sauce, put on some old soap dramas Dean watched religiously, and tried not to glance at the clock too much.

This was the first time Dean had ever dyed his hair. That’s what he said, anyway. Benny trusted his boyfriend. But he definitely had his doubts. The hot pink choice was near the top of his list.

Benny was in the middle of the second episode of _Dr. Sexy MD_ when he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps pad across the carpet.

“Well, what’ya think?”

Benny looked up. His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“ _Oh._ ”

Dean laughed nervously, fingers playing at the edge of his now brilliant pink hairline. His hair was wild, sticking up in all directions. There was not a piece of it that didn’t look as though it’d just survived a pink nuclear attack.

His boyfriend’s green eyes watched him anxiously, teeth biting at his lower lip nervously.

Benny grinned and set his plate down on the other side of the couch.

“Aw,” he cooed, grabbing Dean’s hands and pulling him down on top of him. Dean legs spread out on either side of Benny’s thighs and his arms wrapped around Benny’s neck.

“Ya’ look as beautiful as ever, cher,” Benny beamed, kissing Dean’s cheeks softly. “Absolutely perfect.”

“God, I didn’t think it’d be _that_ pink.”

“Didn’t ya’ read the label?” Benny chuckled, admiring the way Dean kept flicking his hair and tugging at the base.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Dean groaned. He dug his face in the turn of Benny’s neck and sighed. “I look stupid. Don’t I?”

Benny shook his head, turning so he could press a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple.

“Ya’ never look stupid. Ever.”

Dean grunted in disagreement, unmoving in Benny’s arms.

Benny sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, ya’ got any of that hair dye left?”

Dean pulled back and squinted at him.

“Just a little left of pink and some blue from Cas’s failed bet.”

“Gimme’ some.”

Dean’s eyes sparked and a slow grin spread across his face. He scrambled out of Benny’s lap and pulled him up.

There was some prep to be done, of course. But the next morning they both went to work hand in hand, hair matching blue and pink. It was the best dare Dean ever took.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you like it!


End file.
